An Unwanted Life
by DarkWingedSerpant
Summary: This is completely AU Alice/Claire One sided Alice/Carlos. Alice has been hanging around with the wrong crowds. She avoids school by joining an unknown gang in the city, who acts much like a thieves guild. Could a certain redhead change the error of her ways or would Alice dare to pull her down with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got bored and this is what I came up with XD It's kind of like the thieves guild from the elder scrolls crossed over with Resident Evil characters. I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on, Carlos. You'll be fine." A tall, short haired man tried to reassure his friend before he closed the boot of his car and slung a bag over his well muscled shoulder.

Begrudgingly his friend stepped out of the vehicle with an unclipped helmet sitting casually on top his head and dragged out an old, beaten up skateboard. Carlos glared at his best friend as he slammed the door shut behind him, regretting the decision of coming here in the first place.

"Why do I have to do this, Nicholai?" He complained to his foreign friend.

The skatepark already had a handful of teenagers showing off their new tricks to each other, making Carlos even more uncomfortable about the situation.

Nicholai nudged him forward to at least get him out of the car park. "Hey, you're the one that wants to impress the ladies. I'm just trying to help you with that." That and he absolutely loved watching others publicly humiliate themselves.

Groaning at the memory of his words Carlos ever so slowly continued his way forward to the group of kids forming around the pool, who watched in awe as a skater performed an unscheduled show for them.

Carlos heard Nicholai chuckle beside him as they walked with their decks in hand.

"What's so funny?" He asked solemnly, "Thinking of all the embarrassing things that are going to happen to me, huh?"

His older friend just shook his head at his words and kept a smirk on his face. "Yeah," he admitted, "That and I think I know who these kids are gawking at right now."

Carlos craned his neck to get a view through the swarm of kids with their mix of skateboards and scooters, but could only get a glimpse of the rider's shoes or at times their helmet.

Turning to his friend he asked in genuine interest, "Who is it then, an old mate of yours?"

As he waited for a reply he started to clip up his helmet with his board awkwardly tucked under his arm, preparing for the torture waiting ahead.

Nicholai hummed as he tried to come up with an answer, "Sort of."

Together they climbed up the short wall of large rocks to stand on the solid park grounds. Making their way through the small crowd they got a much better view of the skater as they stood on the pool's ledge. A dirty blonde haired girl wearing ripped jeans, typical skater shoes and a well fitting black tank top was effortlessly owning the skate park with her perfected spins and tricks.

After staring at her for a few minutes Carlos couldn't contain himself, "Whoa, she's pretty good. Not a bad looker either." He shamelessly continued gawking at the oblivious blonde.

Nicholai just shrugged, "Sure." Carlos couldn't tell if he was jealous of her skills or if he was used to this girl stealing the crowds. "Let's get going already. You're not going to learn anything if you stare at people all day."

With one final glance at the skater, who landed gracefully from a flawless double kickflip, Carlos turned away to catch up with his new mentor.

"Maybe we could get her to teach me a few moves, aye?" Carlos was grinning like an idiot as they made their way to the other end of the park, which was completely empty of all visitors except for a father teaching his young daughter how to rollerblade.

"You're wasting your time, Carlos." Nicholai dropped his board on its wheels and stepped on, floating around on the large slabs of concrete and circling Carlos.

"Why's that?" He asked carefully as he tried to copy Nicholai, but only ended up wobbling as he tried balancing with one foot on the skateboard. "Is she taken?"

"Put your foot back more. And no, not exactly..." He hoped off and flipped up his board so he could watch his footing more closely, "She just doesn't _swing _that way, if you catch my drift."

Carlos raised an eyebrow and looked behind them at the skater, who was now sitting on the edge of the pool with a half empty Dare watching the others taking their turn in the pool.

"Serious? Damn, it's always the ones that seem awesome." Disappointed at the news he again tried pushing himself along, this time moving a lot further. He thought about the blonde girl, thinking how much fun it would be to actually hang out with her, even though she would never date him. "So... Do you actually know her? Maybe she could teach me a few tricks?"

Looking offended Nicholai took his foot of his board and crossed his arms, "What, you think I can't skate for shit or something?"

"No," he answered slowly, carefully choosing his next words, "I just want to hang out with her that's all, maybe even get her number." Carlos continued to fantasize about that happening, but by doing so he forgot he was still on his skateboard. The momentary loss of concentration caused him to lean too far forward, making the board slip out from under him and letting him do a perfect faceplant.

His friend just folded over and laughed hard at his failure, "Not with those moves you're not. Like I said," he started as he helped him up off the ground with only his pride broken in pieces, "she's not into guys, you idiot."

With a quick dust of his now crumpled jeans Carlos stood tall with his head held high, looking intently at the lounging blonde further away. "I know, but if you're not going to help me get her over here then I'll try talking to her myself. She'll know more about women anyway, _Romeo_."Snatching his board from his hands he intended to do just that. But not before desperately calling back, "Can you come with me?" He tried putting on a pair of puppy dog eyes; he thought since it always worked with his mother and teachers it could work on his friend.

"No." That one worded reply was the only response he got as Nicholai headed off on his board, towards the half pipe behind him to brush up on his new tricks. He was still offended that his best mate would rather get tips from a girl he ever met than his best friend of 16 years.

Swallowing down his fear Carlos walked onwards with shaking and sweaty palms, he had no idea on how to approach her, or how to even ask for her name. Eventually, once he was within hearing distance, he stopped behind her. Clearing his throat to get ready to speak without his voice acting up he tried getting her attention.

"Uh...Hello?"

At the sound of a voice the girl slowly turned her head slightly to face the person speaking. She smiled warmly, lifted her head and moved a hand to her face to block the sun from her eyes.

"Hey." That one word alone caused Carlos to become more nervous, he loved the sound of her voice, but he reminded himself that he didn't have a chance with her.

The girl continued watching Carlos as he stood there awkwardly; thinking up what he could say next, "I'm Carlos."

She gave a small giggle and extended her hand for him to shake, "Alice."

Giving in on the small talk Carlos decided to go for it. "Look, I was just wondering- if you weren't busy or anything- if you could teach me how to skate. But I know you probably won't-"

"Yeah, I'll give you a few pointers."

Carlos almost did a double take at her reply, "Really? That would be awesome," he tried to stop himself from grinning, "Thanks. Alice."

Looking around the park and back at him she asked with a serious expression, "Do you want to start now?"

Carlos shrugged, trying to look indifferent, "If you've got nothing better to do."

At that response Alice grabbed her hooded jacket beside her and slung it on her shoulder. Once she stepped up off the ledge she bent down to grab her Dare. "Okay, show me what you can do."

Feeling like he was on display Carlos hesitantly dropped his board on the ground and stepped on. Concentrating hard he tried his best to keep his balance as he pushed himself along on the old cracked board. With a quick glance over his shoulder he could see her surveying his every movement, judging him on his 'skills'.

Once he hoped off she spoke again, "It's not bad for a beginner, you're not totally hopeless, but you still could need some work. Well, a lot of work."

Carlos took off his dark helmet and ran a hand through his flattened hair, to bring it back to its former glory. "Well, in that case I don't think I could learn a lot in the half hour I got."

"Then I guess I'll have to give you my number then," she winked at the dumbfounded Carlos Olivera. "You got your phone on you?"

At the speed of light he stuck his hand straight into his back pocket and whipped out his phone, handing it straight to her. He mentally scolded himself at the obvious eagerness that he displayed. A few anxious moments later he got back his LG rumor reflex with a new number added in his phonebook. As he lifted his gaze from the screen he noticed that Alice was already starting to pack up. She gulped the last of her drink and shoved her jacket into her backpack before slinging it on one shoulder.

"I need to get going. My Uncle would have a fit if I stay out here all day again. Besides, it seems Nicki Boy is getting pissed since you left him for me... I'll give you a call and we'll set up a proper lesson. That sound alright?"

"Y-yeah." He stuttered as he tried to make sense of the situation.

With a small wave she turned and started leaving the grounds, "Later, Carlos."

* * *

_(Time skip)_

"You're late." An old, grey haired man sat alone at the kitchen table, prescription glasses rested on his face as he attempted to fix the lounge room's clock with the small amount of tools in the house.

Alice closed the front screen door behind her and headed down the hall towards her Uncle.

"Sorry," She took off her backpack and placed it on the floor near the table, as well as her favourite skateboard, "Got caught up with school work, you know?"

She opened the fridge tucked into the corner of the room, took out a can of coke and an already wrapped sandwich, "With a skateboard?" he growled, "I know you would never spend that much time doing homework, Alice. Just next time stop wasting your bloody time out there or I'll have to permanently get rid of that board, you hear me?"

Nodding her head but not really paying attention she grabbed her stuff and moved away to her bedroom upstairs, "Sure, Old Man."

Alice had been living with her Uncle since she was 11 years old, almost 5 whole years now. The man had a good heart but at times she couldn't stand him, especially if he got into one of his often angry moods. Those combined with heavy drinking is obviously not a good mix, so Alice always kept herself locked in her room or out on the streets during those episodes, actually she couldn't remember the last time they even went out as a normal family or even talked without using negative words.

She was living with him because her father was murdered by his wife, her very own mother. Alice never knew the details or the reason why she would do such a thing, only that she is locked up in prison far away, rotting, and she has never laid eyes on her since then. She didn't want to anyway. Now she is in custody of her mother's brother, since her father had no family left to look after her.

During the years spent with this man she had slowly fallen into the wrong crowd. Getting sick of school she would roam the streets by herself, either searching the shops for new gear or hanging around with the other wagging students learning to skate. Eventually, when she was 13 years old, she was approached by a desperate gang member at her favourite rundown skatepark. The boy was having difficulty stealing from the local gas station; he told her that he was a starving homeless boy that was desperate for a feed. Out of sympathy she wanted to help him but had no money at the time and offered to sneak out a few bags of food. Thinking that she would never see him again he left with a large smile on his face and waved goodbye. But of course she began seeing him again and again, almost every day. They talked, skated and got to know each other and soon enough the boy revealed himself as a long serving member of the hidden 'thieves guild'. He planned that day as a sort of initiation for the girl and she passes with flying colours, and said that she was more than welcome to join him with the others to live the life of a thief. Alice thought it over but she didn't need much convincing, she loved that day when she stole from the gas station it was exhilarating and overall fun, and from then on she used her services for the gang. Using her sneaking and pick pocketing skills to steal goods, and has never turned back since.

Alice laid back on her bed for what seemed like hours, staring up at the ceiling as her fan spun around in slow circles, thinking back on what's happened so far in her life. She was ready to get up and head downstairs to the only toilet when a knock came from her window. Getting up slowly from her bed, knowing too well who it would be at the other end of the glass, she slid open the paint chipped window.

"What?" She called out into the pitch black night. Annoyed that he had showed up at her house again for the third night in a row.

The boy popped his head into view, "Move out the way, will you? I can't hold on much longer."

Groaning she stepped back and let the familiar teenager through her bedroom window. Once he landed inside he leant casually back on the wall beside his entrance.

He looked around the room as if it were the first time he had set foot inside, "Hasn't changed much has it?"

Alice crossed her arms and glared at the boy, "What are you doing here? You got a new contract or something, Leon?"

Leon grinned and shook his head in disbelief as he slipped a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, "Why, yes I have."

Before taking the paper from his hands Alice asked one question, "Who's the poor bastard?"

The fellow gang member gave a small chuckle, "Actually this time it is a girl." Alice raised her eyebrows in mock surprise as she read over the notes, "She's a wealthy one at that. Only about 16 or 17-your age- has red hair that you can't miss, never goes out alone. Boss wants what she's carrying on her, and a few valuables lying around in her house. Details are in the paper as usual."

"A break in?" This was the first time she was asked to steal from a person's home. Scratching the back of head nervously she thought it over. "How secure is the place?"

"_Very._" Leon wasn't looking too happy about the question. "Look, I shouldn't be really giving any pointers on how to deal with this situation but I will say this: it would be easier to befriend this girl and get free access to the home than to find your way in undetected. Obvious statement but it was needed to be said."

Alice sat back down on her messy bed and stared at the sheet in front of her. "Why is Wesker making me do this?"

Leon shrugged at the question, "This happens with everyone. This is your first and only real test if you want to play with the big boys, okay? We get better pay and better jobs, so if you do this right you will be set for life."

The blonde girl didn't know how to respond to that, only swapping her gaze from the notes to her friend and back again.

"Her name's Claire Redfield, it will be hard to catch her by herself. But I know that the Carlos bloke-" Alice snapped her head towards him at the mention of the boy from before, "Yeah, I know you were hanging around with him today. Anyway, he knows this Claire gal...Keep that in mind."

With that said he turned away and stepped out the window, his job was done and now he was to return home and report to Wesker.

Attached to her notes were the important details about her contract: her school, where she lived, her family members and clipped at the back there was even a photo of her. Alice looked over the beautiful photo of her target, she didn't know if she could steal from someone looking so innocent... But this was her job; she got herself mixed up with these people she can't pull out now.

_Get a grip, it's not like I'm killing her for Christ sake. All I need is a few pieces of jewellery, that's all then I'm done._

Those were the words that she forced into her mind as she sat on her bed. The cool air radiating from the ceiling fan gently blew her hair as she regretted what she was soon to be dealing with. She flopped backwards on her bed, twisted to get on her stomach and reached for her bag. Opening it up and taking out her hooded jacket she put it on and slipped out her phone. Biting her lip she thought over about what she was going to do, but shook her head and went for it anyway.

'_Carlos, come meet me at the downtown industrial area, building D. Now.'_

* * *

**R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: No reviews but a couple followers- oh well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Carlos walked alongside the unmarked road completely alone. Aside from the distant, familiar sounds echoing from his home city he spent the hour in an almost complete, eerie silence. The sky was pitch black, layered with dark grey storm clouds that blocked out the crescent moon and the now dimmed stars, and gentle gusts of winds hit him as he made his way to the abandoned warehouse, the one which Alice unquestionably asked to meet him earlier this night. His breathing was heavy from the long hike and his shoes betrayed his presence as it crunched the gravel underneath his feet, but he did not care that he made such noise as he kept forcing himself to move blindly forward. The lone pebble and gravel covered footpath to the deserted area was lined with evenly spaced street lights, the only light source beamed down wearing yellow rays to lead him to this long forgotten industrial area, complete with its own loading dock.

At first glance of Alice's message he thought it was strange to meet the mysterious girl so far away from the busy city for no specified reason -in a rundown building nevertheless- especially at this time of night. He was obviously cautious about this unusual meeting but he couldn't turn down this opportunity to see her, and it's not like the girl was dangerous or anything, right? Well, that was the vibe he got from her since that afternoon at the skatepark anyway, but he had no proof of what she was really capable of...

Carlos checked his mobile phone for the umpteenth time, making sure he was going the right way, to the right building. He had never been down here before, it's not like there was much to do in this dump beside to trash the remaining windows or to tag the walls that were left bare. He wasn't sure if he was trespassing on this land, even if this industrial area had been unused for many decades. He wanted to use that as an excuse so he could turn back right now. Sure she was only one girl, but did he really agree to stumble out here alone to some far away location and expect things to go smoothly?

The teen stopped in his tracks and scolded himself.

"Am I really this desperate?" He asked himself out loud.

Rubbing his eyes with one hand and bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose he decided to give up and save himself from any possible troubles ahead. Silently swearing he turned around and took a step back towards home...Until his mobile started ringing in his back pocket. The sudden vibration startled him and he quickly fumbled it out to look at the callers ID, it was Alice.

Pressing the green button he brought it up to his ear and spoke quietly, "Alice? Hey, I'm-"

She interjected before he could continue speaking, _"Yeah, I know, I can see you from here. You planning on leaving or something, Skater Boy?"_ She laughed from her end as Carlos scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Upon hearing her voice Carlos unconsciously decided to continue his way to the warehouse. He kept speaking as he turned around and walked briskly, acting like he never intended to leave in the first place.

"No," he tried sounding confident even though his heart was still pounding from the sudden call, "I was just... uhh-"

Alice sighed, _"Look, I know that this is a strange request. I didn't even expect you to leave the city. But you have nothing to worry about, okay? You'll understand why I brought you here once you stepped inside. Trust me."_

Carlos felt slightly more relieved as she said this, but he still felt on edge as he stared at the building illuminated black and gold in the darkness in front of him; imagining her staring down the scope of a sniper rifle with her mobile tucked between her shoulder and ear, toying with him like this was some type of game.

Letting out a shaky breath he remembered he was still on the phone, "...Okay. I guess I'll see you in a bit then." He felt his voice waver slightly, "Just..."

There was a small pause from the both of them. Alice, feeling worried about how Carlos felt about this, hesitantly wanted him to continue, _"Just what?"_

Carlos cleared his throat and forced a small laugh to rise from his throat, "Nothing. I'll see you inside."

"_It's the building straight ahead of you."_ Immediately after she said that the call was cut off, she had hung up and presumably started waiting again for him to walk through the huge sliding door.

Slipping the rumor reflex back in its rightful place Carlos shoved his hands in the front pockets of his hooded jacket. He quickened his pace into a jog to get there faster, or maybe to get away from the imaginary Sniper Alice.

He made it to the building without trouble, as he shamefully feared along the way. From this angle he could see that the front entrance and one of the side walls were covered in gaps and holes, created either by vandals or had slowly fallen apart from years of neglect, or combination of both. Carlos stepped closer, boots scraping the gravel along the way. He reached out to the sliding door tucked into the corner of the front wall, and pulled. The wheels and tracks were rusted, making it much harder for him to move it along without failing to suppress a groan, but he eventually forced it fully open. Dusting off his hands on his worn out jeans he stepped inside, but stopping where the light ended at the entrance. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness they fell open from the view before him.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" A voice called out above him.

Alice was leaning on the chained rails looking over the area below her in pride. The place was an abandoned indoor skatepark, one that has been taken good care of after multiple dusting and sweepings over the past few years.

"Found it when I moved here with my Uncle. Actually it was shown to me by a friend. He's lived here for years and skates almost every day in this place." Her voice echoed in the stilled night, but surprisingly it didn't bother Carlos that much.

Carlos fell silent as he surveyed the area before him. This place was like a miniature amusement park to him, and Alice was just letting him waltz in free of charge.

He walked forward slowly to the first rails descending into the skating area, "So, you called me over in the middle of the night, which so happens to be a school night, so you could show me a rundown skatepark? I'm not dissing it or anything, but couldn't it have waited 'til morning?"

"No," She straight away answered in a serious tone, "This place is meant to be a secret. Only those who are good mates to the founder can come here." She stepped back from the rails and made her way down the metal grated stairs to meet up with him, "He wouldn't be too happy if he found out I let some stranger skate in here without his permission, so you're pretty lucky I'm letting you step inside let alone use it." From the tone of her voice Carlos could tell that this guy really wasn't someone he should mess with, or even been near, "Plus this is a great opportunity to learn properly, how I learned to skate, and to get to know each other."

Carlos couldn't tell if she meant that as an invitation or as a gesture of actually wanting to be friends. The dirty blonde stopped in front of her pupil and looked him over.

"Okay, now you need a proper board instead of that scrap that you had this afternoon." Alice turned away from Carlos and gestured him to follow.

The night was cold, that would be obvious to those who could see the clouds of frost leaving their mouths as they spoke, but inside this building it seemed to be a touch warmer- even though the place was half covered in holes. Carlos obediently followed Alice to a small storage container in a side room on the ground level. There were also a few lockers inside but they were only full of trash, and a metal table sat alone along the side wall but it only had loose papers spread on top.

Alice handed her pupil his new board and spare helmet.

"This is my old board, the first one I _ever_ had, so take care of it. But that helmet isn't mine; it's Leon's. So try not to stack it and fuck it up or I'll be in deep shit."

Carlos looked over the board, though it was hard to see as there was no source of light in the building beside the rays from the street lamps outside.

"I'll try, though it would be hard since I can't see a damn thing in here."

Alice chuckled and pushed him back out the door once she had her own gear in hand, "That's our first lesson: to feel how you skate, not see."

Carlos groaned, "You're joking." He looked over the wooden floors layered with assorted obstacles, and shook his head in disbelief.

"Would you rather start learning how to drop in from a half pipe?" She teased. She now put on her only helmet and clipped it up, "It's actually a lot easier than in daylight, you don't worry about embarrassing yourself when you fall 'cause no one can see it."

Carlos listened with interest as he clipped up his own helmet, watching Alice's every movement. The wooden sheets below them were not perfectly stable, they creaked and some even moved, but he felt far more confident about falling on this ground than the concrete at the local skatepark.

"Okay, let's get started."

* * *

Throughout the night they both worked hard on getting Carlos through the basics of skating. It was filled with laughs and outcries as he eventually mastered his footing and has been able to fluidly float around the floor without fumbling or falling arse up. Alice had even been able to convince the young man to drop into the pool, his first try was inevitably an absolute failure but as his confidence grew he was able to manoeuvre his way up and down the sides with grace and ease.

Alice flipped out her mobile phone as she stayed above the pool area away from Carlos, she read the time in surprise - 3.44am. She stepped off and flipped it up as she unclipped her helmet.

"Carlos, I think that's enough for tonight." She watched as he bit his lip in concentration and balanced himself on the ledge of the pool, ready to drop in again.

"What?" He turned his head towards the sound of her voice, "But we're only getting started!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "It's almost 4 am."

Upon hearing that Carlos lost his balance and slipped on his board, sliding down the wall on his back.

Alice stepped back away from the door and ducked her head over the edge, grinning at the boy, "You alright?"

Carlos jumped straight back up and pulled himself out of the pool with his board and helmet in hand, "Yeah."

Alice took his helmet from him, "I'll put this away," she called out as she walked back to the small storage room, "Keep the board, I don't use it anyway," Carlos could hear a thunk as the container closed, "You can head off now; I'll probably see you tomorrow at the skatepark."

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for the blonde to stop speaking, the silence was starting to get unbearable, "Actually, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" She called out from behind the wall.

Carlos took a deep breath as he readied himself, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend? Not as a date or anything but with me and a few mates." He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the rejection. He already regretted asking her before the words left his mouth.

Alice thought this over.

_Maybe this Claire girl will be there too... _

She smiled smugly before wiping it off as she stepped back out into the main area with a hand in her jean pocket.

She leaned back against the wall and decided to play it cool, "Maybe. Who's going?"

The boy kept his gaze to the wrecked ceiling as he counted how many of his friends were coming. One by one he pointed out a finger as he called out a name, "Well, there's me obviously, Nicholai who I guess you already know. There's also Chris and his sister Claire, Jill and Luther."

Biting her lip to prevent her from grinning like an idiot she nodded slowly, pretending to think it over.

"Okay," She shrugged, "Where should I meet you?"

Standing up straighter now Carlos spoke with a smile on his face, pleased with himself that he got her to come with him, "Well, we're first going to the cinemas near the arcade at 10, then we're going to paintball so..."

"I'll meet you there."

His smile stretching wider as he stepped back towards the entrance, being careful where he tread in case he stumbled and embarrassed himself even further. He waved goodbye and called out to her as he left the building, "Alright! Later, Alice! Thanks for the board!"

Alice gave a small wave back. Once he was out of hearing distance she had to emit a small, almost evil chuckle as she started collecting her own gear. Once everything was sorted she started whistling a soft tune as she locked up the warehouse behind her and made her way back home to her Uncle who would be fast asleep. In the distance she could see Carlos far ahead, jogging under the dim street lights along the uneven footpath with the board in hand swaying beside him.

_That's one step closer to completing the contract. Now all I need to do is befriend the redhead. _

The blonde believed that this could turn into an easy contract with how things were going, but little did she know how hard it would be to even have a proper conversation with the girl...

* * *

_**R&R please.**_


End file.
